Death Comes to Those Who Wait
by plink
Summary: One of those AU endings to the Final Four. One choice can make the world of difference...do you REALLY think Van could have pulled that little move off? Are organoids indestructable? Is Shadow really a guy? Are we d00med? Hiltz fans unite!


_This was written under the influence of Hybrid's **Morning Sci-**Fi record again (yeshyesh, I wuv that album), mostly Lights go Down Knives come Out, True to Form, Know your Enemy, and Higher than a Skyscraper. This scenario was once written in the ZE forums, but lost when they were moved to a new location. So I decided to try and remember it because I liked it, and I cut out the humour aspect *smoosh* and decided…what if…?_

_So basically, this fic is dedicated to Sh33p, because he's a bloodthirsty bastard, Rocke, because any words from you are considered help; I consider flames to have lost of swearwords in them and weird grammar, AND FORGIVE ME FOR WHAT HAPPENS!! THE DARK KAISER MADE ME DO IT! Tilly, because her fics are bloody excellent and filled with the kind of humour I need, Zinou, because Ode to Joy was feckin' hilarious and everyone else who has thought about the final four and wondered…are BladeLigers really aerodynamic? And are DeathSaurers flexible enough to knock off a GenoBreaker? What's the breaking point of an organoid?_

_If you've asked yourself any of these questions, then read on. And Sh33p, dear, if you sense any yaoi vibes, **it wasn't on purpose**. I've been writing Hiltz/Prozen for around fourteen months now, so it's sort of programmed into me…it's not meant. At all. So other people who are afraid of the genre don't have to worry either. It's not really here._

_I think. _

_Oh yes, and I haven't seen the Final Four since they first came on Australian TV, so I don't remember if Zeke helped Van in the cannon bit. So story wise, he's sticking with Fiona._

_Urm…yes._

**_Death comes to those who wait._**

There is a saying that speaks of history being a circle; that everything that has happened can and will happen again in the fullness of time. It's not to say that this circle encompasses everything, no, because there is not _one_ circle but many. The changing of the seasons, the fashions on the catwalk, Michael Jackson in the news…all of which we take for granted but don't see. Weather follows a pattern, perhaps we haven't lived long enough to see its' end and watch it repeat. We study and watch, and hope that perhaps, this year, we might be able to lessen the effects the seasonal fires have on our homes, our towns. That we may be able to get through the drought. That we may stop the spread of the latest disease. That we may stop the spread of reality TV.

But they are small things compared to annihilation. Except reality TV of course. Lots of people would prefer death to another session of Big Brother. 

Death came in the form of a large Zoid, but the effect was rather spoiled by the fact it wasn't wearing a cowl and had no scythe. Kind of pathetic, isn't it…?

It had risen, once…the Zoid, not the Usher into the Next World. It had killed too. And like the circle, it had begun back at the beginning, as it pulled itself from the grave and screamed defiance at those who dared to oppose it, the DeathSaurer, the destroyer of life, the killer of innocents, the pilferer of milk in the morning. Silenced once in the capital of Guylos, silenced once, hundreds of years ago within the same city it now stood, but it still continued on. Nothing could stop it, for it was as old as time, and would continue long after life had left Zi. 

Immortal, eternal.

Forever.

Or at least, until it found something better to do.

In front of it, two lights glowed, one light, one dark, one a hero, the other a cruel murderer. But both, like so many before them, now stood to end this, supposedly of course, once and for all. But, one might wonder, how could you dam the sea and stop it from its' course? To cage a storm? To win Who Wants to be Millionaire? They had as little chance of stopping it as they had of holding a tornado in the palm of their hand, putting a collar around it, and expecting it to sleep at the bottom of your bed at night. It was simply _impossible_.

But we all know that the human heart is a very strong thing. So are good PR people. Everyone was already placing bets, and it was quite plain to see that all the money was on the flashy hero and his equally flashy bastard counterpart.

But _this_ time things were different, and not just because the authoress is writing it. Oh no, there was a slight dose of reality and…thanks to Zinou, a serious lack of Hero-Shielding™. There was also a consciousness inside the Zoid that was different from the times before, when it's light had been cut cruelly in two by some entrepreneur with the desire to be the best Zoids pilot on Zi. Never let it be said that the DeathSaurer was simply a machine programmed to kill, its' intelligence was feral, sly, what one might call humanor even…_politically minded_. But now its' mind had opened up, the sheer determination of the DeathStinger fuelling it, and the power of the minds _behind_ it thrusting it into new levels of awareness.

It could actually think!

It was thinking… 'gosh, wow, look at _me_! Woo, I have a tail, and look at the size of my feet! You know what they say about Zoids with big feet…they have big feet! Oooh…and look at those little things beneath me! I _do_ hope I can be friends with them! …Hey…wait…they're not friendly…'

While watching the heroic BladeLiger strut around with the GenoBreaker, a second mind awoke and watched it all from the safety and warmth of the Zoid core that now housed him. The DeathSaurer did not object to this, in fact, it felt quite pleasant. Being a big bad d00mZoid tended to be a lonely life, and it already knew how to beat the solitaire game in its hard drive. No, it welcomed the warmth and intricacies of a mammalian mind.

Even though he felt as big and heavy as the Zoid that now housed him, Hiltz felt smug and pleased at the turn of events, and no one, not even EVE _Herself_ would stop him. Unless She stepped on them or something, or maybe pulled out a massive rolled up newspaper and hit him on the nose. Maybe. But nonetheless, Hiltz had never felt so complete, nor in control. He was now the most powerful being on Zi, and no one could stop him bar the EVEchild shutting down his power source, and she wouldn't do that…no, because she believed in what humans called hope, in something called luck. Neither of these things existed, and Hiltz knew this by experience. Cruel experience, that left scars on his mind and body. 

While he could be called insane, something else was beating inside his heart now, something he couldn't quite define. It was probably disbelief; but no one was very sure because this has been the first time a bad guy has gotten this far and not been killed, and now the end was in sight! Hiltz knew this above all else, and cautiously moved back and assessed the situation in front of him, forever aware that trouble was brewing and was about to bubble over. Crazy as he was, he wasn't _stupid_. He'd spent something close to a year watching the two in front of him, assessing the dangers and the risks he'd have to take in any course of action. Besides, they were the good guys. You couldn't trust them with anything!

The Hero was screaming at him, dancing around and firing now and then. Talking about justice, and light. About Good. But what was good? Really? How did the boy _know_? Maverick on the other hand, said nothing. But then, he never really said anything anyway, and if he did, it was usually profanity. 

Hiltz smiled and swiped greedily at the prizes, but found them edge away again. 

I'm not going to bother telling you about the fight. You've seen it all. The ducking and diving. The weaving in and out. The blasters. The charged particle beams. The unloading of one big gravity shell on said DeathSaurer, which was then deflected. 

Let's fast forward. 

They had been fighting like the above paragraph for at least ten minutes, and while Hiltz could go on and on like this, he knew the younger pilots could not. They were inferior. They were stupid. They were going to die. Yet still they continued on. That only _proved_ their stupidity.

They were not alone, of course. There were other humans on the scene in the great UltraSaurus, which was once one of the greatest weapons in the Zoidian arsenal. Some were in their smaller Zoids, prowling around, hoping to help where no help could be given. Shooting at him every now and then. Pathetic.

Dodging left and right the BladeLiger shot at him, swiped with its' blades and tried to bite. All of which he parried, with claws and with missiles, watching the Liger dance to a funeral dirge of explosions but somehow still escape. 

Must be the extra shiny hero paint or something. That stuff cost a bomb. No wonder his sister was on the dole, Van spent all his money on teeth whitening and hero paint. Bastard!

Maverick on the other hand, was having a slightly harder time with things, but that was only because he was the angsty anti-hero, and fangirls got off at watching him suffer. The new GenoSaurers Hiltz had summoned to help snapped at him, nipped at the heels of his ugly Zoid, not caring if they lived or died, as long as he was hurt. Or killed. Killed was the preferable option but hurting would be nice. Snarling and hissing like the animal he was, he beat them back, but they did not leave him. Even as he silenced them, one by one, they did not give up. Quite heart warming, really.

Distantly he heard the scream of the turncoat Rhyss, begging for him to stop. And Fiona too. Both, it seemed, had paired off with the respective pilots below him, and were praying to EVE to spare them from the destruction. Fat chance.

What they saw in the boys, Hiltz didn't know, nor care. He didn't need them before; he didn't need them now, even if their presence _was_ cold comfort. It meant he wasn't the last Zoidian in Zi. But the fact they would dirty the name of his people with their actions of _helping_ humans, and the fact that the future of the race was now completely dark and _pointless_ bothered him. Hurt him even. But Hiltz had long lived with pain – it didn't matter anymore. He just wanted the strong to exist, so he wouldn't have to worry about things, that he could just close his eyes and will the pain inside away. The scabs, ripped off over the months he had slaved to bring his plan to fruition, bled profusely, and the feelings he had long since thought dead resurfaced, as fresh as anything.

They were going to _pay_ for their treachery.

Right after he'd killed the two in front of him. Or at least attempted to. 

Encouragement now, as the GenoBreaker managed to fend off the last of its' attackers and send them to their graves. A charged particle beam bit dangerously close, but a gentle sway fixed that easily, and Hiltz answered with a barrage of shots. They caused damage to the nearby buildings, but he didn't care – it reminded them he was fully armed with an arsenal that could level a country in a few hours. 

Surely they could see it was hopeless?

Hiltz was invincible. His armour was thick; able to fend off just about everything they could throw at him. He was armed to the teeth. His one weakness, the coolant fan that was mounted on the back of his Zoid was now fully protected from them in every way and form, unlike what had happened in Guylos. He was able to fire a charged particle beam in any direction _and_ move while doing it! Couldn't they see they were powerless?

But for all their human weaknesses, they were good pilots, you couldn't deny that. It would have been nice if he'd been able to make them join him. But they had declined through the use of passionate speeches and rather embarrassing hand gestures. He would have to crush them.

Then, unbelievably, Hiltz heard it, the Hero having a daring plan. Must have hurt his pretty head thinking of more than one thing at a time; that was for sure. That they would shoot him out of a cannon and hopefully it would give him enough strength to punch through the armour and hit the core was pretty damn stupid. But then, he was human, what could you expect. Nonetheless, Hiltz was ruffled with this, even though he knew that it was impossible…

…Impossible…

…And utterly _stupid_. Who the hell did he think he was?! 

Then, the voice that had been nagging against his mind since the battle began finally broke through. The human he'd used as a host for the DeathSaurer swamped his thoughts with the mental equivalent of static, and at last, grabbed his attention. "Hiltz!"

Gunther Prozen. A man he had manipulated to his own ends, even that of scamming free biscuits from the kitchen in the palace. Still, unbelievably, showing human loyalty. _Idiot_! "Are you _still_ here? I thought I'd absorbed you." Came his tired reply.

A pale hand grasped his own as Prozen pulled himself out of the core. "Alas, you did not. I thought you hated humanity…" The smile was cold, crisp, Prozen rarely smiled with warmth, but enough cautiously polite probes of his mind had told him the reasons for that lack of humanity. "So why would you wish to pollute your precious body with mine?"

He would have laughed if this were a game. "A good point."

Prozen was silent for a moment, as if thinking about things. There was an odd respect between them, regardless of personality and work. "They're going to kill you." He finally said, his tones helpless and sad. "They're going to kill us both."

"They can't." Hiltz snapped. "They shot a gravity shell at me, and I deflected it. That's the most powerful thing in their inventory – Van can't hurt me, no matter what he does! I'm invincible!"

The human sighed, his mind coloured with memories of fire and smoke. "I thought that too."

They watched the massive UltraSaurus load up its' cannon with the deadly load of BladeLiger. It started to line up, and for a moment, Hiltz felt a warning skitter across his skin. "They're crazy."

"It will work."

"How do you know?"

Humans and their petty hope. "I don't. I just believe it will happen."

Time stopped for a moment, as the circle paused, waiting with anxious eyes to see what would happen next. 

Prozen's eyes were half lidded, looking more sleepy than usual. It was his look of sorrow, and Hiltz had seen it often. "You have walked with humanity. You've talked with them too. But you have little understanding about the human spirit and how powerful it is." 

"I met you." Hiltz replied, confused. "_You're_ like them. You keep going." It was the wrong thing to say, because the human's aura contracted violently into himself, a gesture of protection.

"…Perhaps I have that same spirit too, just in a different way." Prozen closed his eyes. "When humans believe something, they will do all in their power to see it come to pass. People speak of miracles and pray for them to happen, and then there are some people…like Van…who _make_ miracles. If he wants you dead…you will die."

Hiltz looked at him, then at the UltraSaurus.

People are given choices in life. They must choose from what's given to them, through confidence, through morals and through common sense. They might choose the wrong path, but they will still be presented with choices to take, so maybe, just maybe, they will choose the right path next time. No one can truly _know_ what the right path is, because it changes every time. All we can hope for is the best.

Hiltz was faced with this choice now. In the split second it would take to make his decision, it could cost him his life. Or something more, it just depended on what he did, didn't it? He glanced at the human again who had been staring out of the grill at the proceedings, but as Hiltz mentally reached out, he felt the human respond, and their eyes met.

He hadn't minded Prozen, in all his dealings. For a human he was intelligent, and powerful, but also eager to please. They were the reasons Hiltz chose him to be his liaison with humanity…but at the same time, he was seriously impressed with the human's strength of character and will. They were the key points to his survival as a host for a Zoid Core, especially one like the DeathSaurer. The fact he was still alive didn't bother Hiltz at all, because he had what he wanted, one uberZoid with a bone to pick with the rest of the world, and if he were still alive, then so be it…he might come in handy later on. If Hiltz ignored him, then fine, that would be that, there would be time to soothe egos later, but now…

The circle twitched. 

Their eyes did not leave each other. Time hiccuped again, and Hiltz decided something that would change his life forever. He tore his gaze away from the frightened human and watched the cannon fire, the roar hitting them after the flash of light. In a heartbeat, the human and its' Zoid were in the air. In another, they were almost on top of them.

The DeathSaurer _moved_.

And the circle snapped back into place again.

The feline Zoid did not stand a chance as it tore into the ground behind the gigantic death machine. The DeathSaurer had moved only slightly, turning itself away and protecting itself with a thorny paw, but it had been enough. The head was crushed as it slammed into ancient concrete, the body following suite as the core ruptured sending forth the beast's life force into the air, and the BladeLiger died. Legs and armour flew through the air; blades clattered to the ground or buried themselves into the buildings. The weaponry covering the once famous warrior sent a rain of pieces over the once sacred ground. There had been no way of stopping it; no way of saving the 'brave' soul that had been inside it. Whatever was left of Van Flyheight was now a soup of innards and crushed bones, a pureed testimony to the power of human hope. 

The EVEchild started to scream.

There was little time to celebrate, however. They had lost an arm to the blades on the sides of the now dead Zoid. As the DeathSaurer wailed in pain, Hiltz grunted, his body contorting in agony as the sensation was conveyed to him.

"He hit us." Came the dull voice of the human. Surprisingly, he'd accessed the Zoid's internal systems and was making an assessment, which he shouldn't actually be able to do. Weird. Didn't he realise Hiltz was about to kill them all? Didn't he _care_? "He actually hit us. But we managed to get out of the way…"

"Me. He caught me." Hiltz corrected him, annoyed. "You're not claiming anything on this trip." The Zoid shook again and both turned their attention to the GenoBreaker that remained. The Maverick squealed at them, about death, about hotel chocolates, and how it was _he_ who was supposed to kill the Hero and not them. Still reeling from the shock at how the human had been right, Hiltz took another step back to gather his thoughts and see what options he had now. However, as he moved, he heard (and felt) the squelch beneath a massive paw as he stepped. Bright blue light assaulted him for a moment, but he brought around his remaining paw in a wide arc that clipped it and sent it somersaulting into the mess of buildings to his right.

Parts went everywhere. And organoid can stand up to many things, but being swiped by claws as sharp as the DeathSaurer's and then hitting reinforced _supposedly_ Zoid-proof buildings didn't leave much chance of survival.

Hiltz stared in amazed surprise. That was only a reflex action, swiping a fly. He'd just killed one of the most selfish organoids he'd ever met.

Bleedin' hellfire…! Gosh, he was making a mess of the capital city of his once proud people. Hiltz stared at the remains of Specula and realised the squelch he'd heard was Rhyss, unable to get out of the way in time. Had been, past tense. She was dead now. Still in shock he back peddled again, and listened to the screaming that followed as the humans further out realised what had happened.

"Hiltz…"

"Not now, I'm thinking."

A touch. They both moved through the core with little resistance, and the blasted human was _touching_ his _hand_. Ugh. The touch became a firm squeeze of pleading, begging for survival. "Hiltz, Shadow was with her."

Shit. Hiltz turned, the Zoids sensors filling his mind with information as it scanned the area for him. Shadow was clearly intelligent, as she was hanging back where she couldn't be hurt, having just gotten out of the way of the DeathSaurer's clumsy retreat. Ordinarily, she would be joining with Raven, yes? Or had Raven called her 'boy' one too many times, and she was happy to watch the destruction? Shadow was, after all, the only organoid in the world that Ambient feared. In more ways than one, for that matter, seeing as her constant advances would later on mean that Ambient might owe child support. Frightening…

"She's _looking_ at us…"

Turning their collective attention to the organoid, Hiltz swiped at Prozen, trailing phosphoresce from the core. "Just…shut up. You're…you're supposed to be dead." Feeling the flicker of dismay in the human, his face softened. "Look, thanks for helping me, but I _did_ try to sacrifice you, so please be quiet. I need my concentration."

Prozen said nothing.

Shadow continued to watch them. Then she looked back at the Breaker, clearly in no mood to join with it. Following suite and tuning into the end of the Maverick's speech of gothic meanderings and dreary claims of self-righteousness, Hiltz ventured back towards the remaining Zoid and paused.

Should he kill Raven?

Granted, the turd was a threat, but…

"Let him make the first move." It was a whisper; so quiet that the only reason Hiltz heard it was the sentiment that was carried across the core. The human was in agony. Hiltz wondered what he might feel like if someone he had cared for denied him in such ways. Turned out the way Raven had done. Then he thought of his mother, and decided that it was best _not_ to think about such things. 

As it so happened, Raven _did_ make the first move. 

He'd just seen the remains of Specula.

Ducking in close, the Breaker clipped his underbelly and shook him a little. However, moving forward instead of turning was the best idea because the DeathSaurer was not good at making U-Turns, so it was clear that common sense was in spades this time. Hiltz lumbered forward and took a wide turn as the Breaker howled around him; and it only took a moment for it to catch his tail. The little-!

The Breaker dug in its talons and pulled, _hard_. 

It hurt. Hiltz had never had a tail before, but now he had one he realised what a liability they were. Gritting his teeth he listened to the DeathSaurer's instincts and went to turn to bite at it, stop the pain, when another idea came to mind. Over-riding the original command, digging his remaining paw into the dirt and squatting, he did what the little Zoid wasn't expecting him to do – moved his tail sideways. Raven howled as the Breaker became airborne, tumbling through the air as the great tail moved back and forth in an effort to rid itself of it's parasite.

"Structural integrity isn't good." Prozen piped up.

"I told you, I'm concentrating."

"The other arm can't take the pressure of the torso for much longer."

"Sure it can."

"The claws can't distribute the weight properly. You need both in order to support the system."

Oh. Hiltz stared at the human again in disbelief. "You…oh, never mind."

One last arc, up and over. Fresh pain, but freedom and the added weight had gone as the Breaker's jaws came loose and he was sent spinning into the sky. Springing aloft almost, the massive hind paws moving with the momentum of the move before, the mighty DeathSaurer raised itself and in an almost effortless-

-_snap_-

-Caught the smaller Zoid in it's mouth and slid back down into a crouch. 

There was a squeal of metal on metal. It was soon followed by an unearthly snarling sound, and the faint whistling of someone seeing the end in sight but knowing they're going to need a lot of luck to pull the move off. The fan screamed in the back of the ancient Zoid, as Hiltz frantically charged the particle beam to silence Raven once and for all. It was a race indeed – Raven had much the same idea, and as he let one loose to plough into the body of the beast it stuttered and died as pilot and Zoid were obliterated a second later by an answering beam. The Breaker was vaporised.

There was a strangled gasp from Prozen that was quickly silenced. Waves of anger and misery rocked the core for the moment as he sought to keep his emotions under control, and as he did so, he seemed to sink into the surface and quieten. 

Then he spoke. Words dredged from somewhere very painful. "…Thank you."

Confused, Hiltz stared at him. "For what?"

"It was a quick death. Instantaneous." His eyes were dull. "All I could hope for, really."

"We did it." Hiltz replied. "The only threats to us are gone!" Then his brain caught up with his mouth. "No, _I_ did it. Sorry. You're not having any part in this victory."

Ahh, if only he had been concentrating on the task at hand.

There was a crack.

Both men stared at each other.

The leg that had been hit gave way, and as Hiltz flailed desperately to find somewhere to hold on to and steady himself, the Zoid went over. It wasn't very impressive and highly embarrassing, and the movement was enough to knock some sense into both pilot and sacrifice. Even worse, their remaining arm wasn't too good either. The talons dropped off as they hit, having also been weakened by the attack.

"It's suddenly occurred to me that you're not as invincible as you thought you were, are you?"

"Shut. Up."

"Any plans now?"

"I. _Said_. Shut. _Up_." The scanners were still working. He could feel the patter of tiny feet as the UltraSaurus practically gave birth to the entire army of both Helic and Guylos as the humans managed to cut through the hull. They surged over the rubble towards them, and there was no escaping what might happen, because every pilot had a bone to pick with the two within the DeathSaurer.

"If they can stop the head moving, we're powerless. No, sorry, _you're_ powerless."

Hiltz rolled his eyes. "Thank you for that observation." There had to be _something_. Had to be!

"May I suggest an alternative course of action?"

"No, you can _not_ order a pizza for your last meal." The fan was stuck against a building. No matter how hard he tried, it would not work properly, there wasn't enough air to bring into the machine and put it to work. It was hooked directly up to the main weapon of the DeathSaurer, and now…that massive cannon was _useless_.

"Very droll." The human muttered. It was starting to get hotter. The core was already close to the temperature of the sun, but it didn't bother either of them there. It was just…unpleasant…that things were starting to shut down. It meant failure. And he'd come too far to have this happen, damn it!

"Maybe…" Hiltz moved the hind leg. It swiped casually and came into contact with something, and a moment later it was a mass of pain that made Hiltz shriek and pull away. But while _he_ could pull away, the DeathSaurer could not. No, the Imperial fleet of Iron Kongs were making good use of the situation and had grabbed it, then cut it off. "Ohhhhhshit." Humans were good at swearwords. He said it again. "Shiiiiiiiiit." Pistons moved, springs coiled, but nothing happened. The DeathSaurer wailed unhappily, but unlike its' pilots, it had accepted its' fate. 

After all, death comes to those who wait.

The human moved suddenly, ducking into the core and for a moment, Hiltz felt very cold, simply staring at the ground beneath the grill. As much as he had enjoyed killing half of Zi _and_ taking out two of the most powerful Zoids pilots in the history of the planet, he was not looking forward to being killed by a bunch of nobodies in pathetic cloned Zoids. Even his sacrifice had buggered off.

"Ho-hum." He sighed. 

Then he felt a hand on his leg – his real leg – pull him down. Random images hit him, and he almost slapped himself for being so stupid. 

Ambient.

Organoid.

Organoids could fly.

Organoids could _escape_.

Said organoid was within the centre, currently powering the entire beast with all the energy he had amassed over the years they had travelled Zi. Said organoid was also alive. Pissed, but alive.

We are all given choices.

He felt Prozen touch his hand again and saw the human smile, his form lit with the unearthly glow from the surroundings of life force. Sometimes, he realised, a retreat was in order and you couldn't really count it as a loss. No, because you'd still be _alive_.

Gently waking up Ambient, he felt the organoid unfold and embrace him as a dog would its' owner. Happy to have been disturbed from his rather boring duties, he already understood what his master wanted him to do and as he readied himself for that task, Hiltz realised something. It was something he didn't like very much, but sometimes your choices are made for you.

The core twitched. The humans were dissecting the beast piece by piece, getting to the centre of power. They were angry, horrified, vengeful little sons of bitches, all wanting a piece of Hiltz, and nothing, not even a d00mZoid, was going to stop them. After all, they'd probably wanted to kill Van as well. Raven too. There simply wasn't enough screen time for them to enjoy…

Reaching out, Hiltz grabbed a very surprised Prozen and pulled him into Ambient's body. Even if he _was_ human, he had some…redeeming qualities. They _could_ be put to use elsewhere. Flooding Ambient's dangerously low fuel cells with his own energy, he felt the entire organoid come to life and move, transforming into the pure energy form he knew so well. A moment later, Hiltz felt the stuttering of Prozen's energy moving with his, and gently, he freed the human's mind and felt his energy, while small, fill them all with the rabid hope he'd come to know so well. Plucky bastard. Moving faster than the DeathSaurer could to absorb them, Ambient darted out of the grate, rebounded off a piece of long dead Zoid, and headed towards the sky. There was the sense of the DeathSaurer falling apart, destroyed and humbled by the humans all around them and humans cheering, but it was bittersweet, as people had also suffered and died. It would become even more bitter when they realised the real culprits had gotten away. 

Like a comet Ambient spun into the strengthening light of the sky and was away.

Sometimes we have to make choices. We can only hope they're the right ones.

~ end

Okay, that was fun. Text heavy, but fun. This is actually in place of another fic idea I had called Innocente, but I really, honestly, have no idea how to start it, or even if I should write it. Now, if I could just get some more sleep and somehow block out the climate I'm living in, I could get back to Hybrid and 7even days respectively…Much love to all of my readers *blows kisses*

This fic was five and a half pages long in Verdana, 8pts. Almost four days to write and refine. 

Bweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Long one chapter ficcy! 

_Please review, as they are inspirational and may cause me to write other sordid tales…XD_

_~plink_


End file.
